


Prove It

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucille loves her brother above all else and seeks reassurance that she is the only one he cares for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

   He was the first man she had ever loved and she vowed he'd be the last. When they had been children, she had known she loved him more than a sister should love her brother. For the longest time, in fact, she had been repulsed by the notion that she loved him in such a way. However, she reasoned with herself. Why should she deny herself happiness? He was the only thing that mattered to her in that godforsaken house. She remembered when they had shared their first kiss. It was after she received a brutal beating from their father. He'd patched her up and she had clung to him, desperate to feel safe and loved. “Thomas?” she'd whispered once her tears had dried and the pain had numbed.

   “Yes, Lucy?” he'd responded, smoothing her hair as he held her to his chest in their bed.

   “Do you love me?”

   “Of course I do,” he'd said, shock evident in his voice.

   “Then prove it to me,” she'd said, looking up at him, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes puffy. Her younger brother looked down at her at a loss for words. He didn't know what more he could do to prove that he loved her. He continued to stroke her hair and she shifted in his arms, bringing her lips up to his. He hadn't pulled away like he should have. Her lips were so warm against his and he couldn't think of anything else but her. She'd pulled away, embarrassed and slightly disgusted with herself. “I'm sorry,” she'd murmured, moving to retract from his grasp. He hadn't let her go.

   “Lucille,” he'd said, pulling her back to his chest and taking hold of her chin, pulling her lips back to his. She remembered that night so clearly and every night she'd spend with him from that moment on. Lucille loved her brother more than life itself and she would do anything for him.

   It was late at night when she entered his workshop. He was tinkering away at something, much as he had done throughout his adolescent years. It brought a smile to her face to see her brother hadn't changed. She silently crossed to him and draped her arms across his chest, placing a kiss on his cheek.

   “Hello, brother,” she said into his ear, kissing the lobe and looking down at his newest toy. “Are you finished for the night?” He set down his tools and placed his hands over hers, leaning back into her.

   “Just about,” he replied.

   “Then come to bed. I have missed you,” she said, kissing below his ear and nuzzling him affectionately.

   “Lucille,” he said, shutting his eyes. “I cannot. It is different now. I must keep up appearances while Edith is around.” She sighed and kissed lower down his neck.

   “She is asleep, Thomas. She will not miss you. Come to bed with me,” she reiterated, pulling the collar of his shirt to the side and kissing to the base of his neck. He sighed softly and leaned more heavily against her.

   “You make a persuasive argument, sister, but I can't risk her waking and finding me gone. You must understand,” he said, his voice unconvincing. Lucille chucked darkly and slide her hand down his chest and to his stomach, leaning over him until her fingertips brushed the top of his trousers.

   “My darling brother, I do understand. But you must also understand that I am a woman with needs, with desires. You love me, do you not? Prove to me that you love me, Thomas,” she said, punctuating her words with a kiss to his collarbone and a rub of his groin. He groaned softly, easing his head back against her shoulder.

   “Lucy...” he whispered, his hand running up her arm and grasping the sleeve of her dressing gown as he began to grind himself into her palm.

   “That's a good boy,” she said against his flesh, sucking at the skin gently. “Now come,” she commanded, removing her hand and retracting her lips as she stood above him. His eyes opened and he looked at her, lust evident in his icy blue gaze as he rose from his seat and took her hand. They left the room, blowing out the candles are they went, and hurried to what used to be their shared bedroom. The shadows danced on the walls as the candlelight flickered and they entered, Lucille shutting the door behind them and leaning against the door, a small smile on her face. Thomas pressed himself against his sister, his one hand entangling in her hair and the other pulling at the stings of her dressing gown. His lips were fierce against hers and she was glad of the door behind her. He moved to trail kisses down her throat, sucking at the silky flesh and making her moan softly. She shut her eyes and surrendered herself to his touch. Her one hand wound around his neck, pulling him closer to her, while the other traveled down to cup his growing arousal. He groaned against her neck as she palmed him through his trousers, his grip on her hair tightening. Thomas finally managed to untie all the ties of his sister's dressing gown, ripping the heavy garment from her body and discarding it on the floor. She was only left in her thin nightgown now and she could feel the cold of the room through it. Lucille pressed her body closer to his, her touch unrelenting and drawing the sweetest moans from Thomas' mouth. She was sure that if she kept touching him like this much longer, he was sure to finish before they'd even started.

   “Enough,” he said against her neck, pulling from her and pushing her onto the bed. She sprawled across it, hiking up her nightgown and spreading her legs for him as he removed his shirt and opened his trousers. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as he crawled toward her on the bed, his gaze hungry. He grabbed ahold of her hips and pulled her toward him, her legs on either side of him as he lent down to kiss her. He kept a firm grip on her the entire time, his lips doing sinful things to her. She could hardly breath as her hands moved to touch his toned chest and shoulders, her fingers caressing the flesh. He kissed down her neck again and to her chest, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses in his wake through the fabric of her nightgown. Her nipples hardened as he brushed over them and she groaned softly, arching her back under his touch as he went farther and farther down her body.

   “Thomas...”she said in a feather-light voice. She wanted him badly. Her younger brother looked at her, a gleam in his eyes that she knew meant he was going to fuck her senseless. Anticipation ran hot through her veins as he lined himself up with her entrance and slid into her with ease. He took it slow at first, making sure she could feel every inch of him as he took her. Lucille shut her eyes as a blissful feeling came over her, her arms above her head as she sighed and moaned with each trust, lifting her hips to meet his. The sight of her arousal spurred him onward and he thrust into her harder and faster, his grip tight enough to bruise on her hips. “Harder,” she said in a husky voice, her arms reaching to wrap around his neck and pull him down to kiss her. Thomas did as she asked, his hands skimming over her curves and grabbing at her waist, pulling her close to him as his lips ravished her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingernails running the length of his back, biting into the flesh the harder he fucked her. She could feel her oncoming climax begin to build in the pit of her stomach, the warmth beginning to spread into her abdomen and thighs. She only ever came when he touched her. Her own hands could never to the trick and the same was true for him. She'd finished him off many times because he couldn't do it himself. Lucille loved that he needed her as much as she needed him. Thomas thrust harder and faster into her, his hips moving at an insane rate. She couldn't stop the moans and cries coming from her mouth as he took her fully. Her fingernails dug deeply into his flesh as she came, crying out his name in ecstasy, her eyes screwed shut tightly and her head thrown back against the bed. His thrusts began to falter as she came down from her orgasm and he followed soon after, spilling inside of her with a groan of her name against her neck. She held him to her chest tightly as he rode out his climax, eventually stilling and pulling out of her, panting against her flushed skin as he rolled to the side, clutching her to him still. “Do you love me?” she asked, pulling his head to rest on her chest. Thomas wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her.

   “Of course I do,” he responded, kissing her through her nightgown tenderly.

   “Then prove it to me.” He was silent as he squeezed her to him, burying his face in her chest. “Stay with me,” she said. The younger man looked up at her slightly confused.

   “Don't you think Edith will find it odd that I'm not in bed with her?” he asked. Lucille smiled and stroked her brother's hair.

   “I don't think she'll even know that you were gone,” she said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He smiled up at her and he looked like a child again.

   “Very well. I will stay,” he said, snuggling closer to her. She smiled victoriously and continued to run her fingers through his raven locks. He was hers and she was his. No one could ever tear them apart. No matter what.

 


End file.
